With reference to FIG. 1, an array substrate in the related art generally includes a display area 11 and a non-display area 12. The non-display area 12 is arranged at the periphery of the display area 11. The display area 11 is generally in rectangular. Gate lines 111 and data lines 112 which are arranged in horizontal and vertical directions are provided in the rectangular display area 11, and define a plurality of rectangular pixel regions 113. In order to provide signals to gate lines 111 and data lines 112, at least one drive circuit is generally provided in the non-display area 12. As shown in FIG. 1 which takes a drive circuit 20 providing signals to the gate lines 111 as an example, since there are a large number of gate lines 111, a plurality of drive circuits 20 are usually required, which undoubtedly increases the manufacturing costs of the display device.